In an on/off-line commercial transaction, traditional transaction methods include cash transaction, credit card transaction, transfer, etc. In an on-line electronic commercial transaction, a credit card transaction method through transfer or user authentication may be used. In an off-line commercial transaction, the credit card transaction is a method of making a transaction by reading a contact or contactless card through a point-of-sale (POS) terminal (POS reader). Credit cards include a magnetic stripe card, an Integrated Circuit (IC), or the like, and are gradually being shifted to the IC card, which has excellent security, or the like.
Recently, user authentication information or the like has been equipped in electronic devices (e.g., portable terminals) to be used for on/off-line transaction. For example, when an electronic device is equipped with credit card information or the like, it is possible to use the electronic device as a credit card even if a separate credit card is not carried. In the case where the electronic device is equipped with a credit card function, transaction may be made by a Near Field Communication (NFC) scheme or a scheme that outputs bar codes or the like on a screen and reading the same.